


You'll Blow Us All Away

by ii_liike_bee2



Series: The Bloodshift Chronicles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dear Theodosia, F/M, Gamzee and Nepeta are moirails, Hamilton reference, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_liike_bee2/pseuds/ii_liike_bee2
Summary: Gamzee sends a letter to his moirail, while Kanaya sings about her flushed feelings.





	

A fashionable boy sat at his desk. On said desk is a photo frame with a photo of his dearest moirail, smiling behind the glass. The boy sighed and smiled to himself. Pulling out some stained paper and jade ink, the boy began to write.

‘Dearest Nepeta, what to say to you?   
You have cute eyes. You have your heirloom’s name.  
When you came into my world, you cried and it broke my heart  
I’m dedicating every day to you  
Domestic life was never quite my style  
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart  
You will come of age with our old nation  
We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you  
If I lay a strong enough foundation  
I’ll pass it on to you, I’ll give the world to you  
And you’ll blow us all away…  
Someday, someday

Yeah, you’ll blow us all away  
Someday, someday…

My lusus wasn’t around,   
I swear that I’ll be around for you.   
I’ll do whatever it takes  
I’ll make a million mistakes  
I’ll make the world safe and sound for you…  
You will come of age with our old nation  
I’ll bleed and fight for you, I’ll make it right for you  
If I lay a strong enough foundation  
I’ll pass it on to you, I’ll give the world to you  
And you’ll blow us all away...  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you’ll blow us all away  
Someday, someday…’

A girl dressed head-to-toe in fuschia, violet and foreign jewels dances about in her hive. She clutches a picture of her and her beloved to her chest, her bangles and sequins making soft music as she dances. The girl begins to sing;

‘Oh Equius, when you smile I am undone  
My love.  
Look at my love! Pride is not the word I’m looking for

There is so much more inside me now  
Oh Equius, you outshine the morning sun  
My love.  
When you smile, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart

My lusus wasn’t around,  
I swear that I’ll be around for you.   
I’ll do whatever it takes  
I’ll make a million mistakes  
I’ll make the world safe and sound for you…  
You will come of age with our old nation  
I’ll bleed and fight for you, I’ll make it right for you  
If I lay a strong enough foundation  
I’ll pass it on to you, I’ll give the world to you  
And you’ll blow us all away...  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you’ll blow us all away  
Someday, someday…’

The fashionable boy sends the letter off while the bejewelled girl laughs giddily to herself. The boy lets out a shaky sigh, worried for his moirail’s safety. The girl, while not actually in a matespritship with her darling just yet, sighs in happiness as she sets out to her soon-to-be matesprit’s hive.

**Author's Note:**

> So apart from the main series, I'm also writing a series of little ficlets about the characters and their relationships. All relationships in this series is mainly crack ships. If you have any suggestions, please let me know!! I'd be more than happy to include them.


End file.
